Question: $\dfrac{6}{18} - \dfrac{2}{18} = {?}$
Answer: Subtract the numerators. $\dfrac{6}{18} - \dfrac{2}{18} = \dfrac{4}{18}$ Simplify. $\dfrac{4}{18} = \dfrac{2}{9}$